


Shatterpoint

by foxiea



Series: Warnings Signs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/foxiea
Summary: On an alien ship, somewhere in the far reaches of outer space, Shiro heard the words that shattered his universe.





	Shatterpoint

Shiro and Matt kissed for the first time on a Galra prison ship.

Shiro had been carrying a torch for the skinny genius for some time.  He had dreamed about kissing him.  Matt's lips would be impossibly soft, he imagined.  In reality they were dry and chapped, but Shiro couldn't care less because they were still perfect. 

Matt trembled against him, and let out a quiet sob.  Something in the back of Shiro's mind told him it was wrong, that he was the only other human around for literal light years, that Matt was vulnerable and afraid and seeking the basest form of human comfort, but when Matt's tongue prodded at his lips - warm and wet and willing - he forced the thought aside, and shifted Matt onto his lap to deepen the kiss.

It wasn't until later, when they lay curled in each others' arms, with only a thin scrap of fabric between his soul-mark and Matt's cheek, that Shiro considered they might not make it back home together.

 

The raucous cheers from the arena faded into the background when Matt spoke.

"I'll never see my family again."

The words twisted like a knife in Shiro's chest.  He thought he knew horror when the Galra ship had captured them, when he first realised what awaited them in the arena, but nothing could compare to this. 

"You can do this," Shiro insisted, with a pretence of calm.  

 _Please don't die_ , is what he meant.

The gate lifted, and the Galra sentinel pointed a blade at Matt. 

He stumbled back, shaking his head desperately, despite  _knowing_ that defiance only lead to pain.

Shiro's heart was a wild animal, thrashing against his ribcage.  It snarled, vicious and protective, and the feeling pulsed through him.

With a savage cry, he shoved Matt aside and leapt at the sentinel, wrestling the blade into its hands.  He turned to his fellow prisoners, and hoisted the blade high in the air, a deadly trophy.  He glared down at them, with hard eyes that only softened when they reached Matt.  Something unspoken passed between them, and Shiro pleaded that he would understand.

"This is _my_ fight." 

_I'll protect you._

Before he could hesitate, before he changed his mind, he struck Matt with the blade.  A precise cut, aimed at his lower leg.  Bad enough that he'd be no entertainment in a fight, but not so severe as to cause permanent injury.

Matt screamed, an awful sound, and it took everything Shiro had not to drop to his knees in supplication.  Instead, he tackled Matt, pressing him to the ground.  His fingers dug into Matt's shoulders, as if Shiro could sink his apologies directly into Matt's skin.

"I want _blood_." 

_I'm so sorry._

Matt looked up at him with wide eyes, but Shiro knew him well enough that he recognised the expression as one of surprise, not fear.  A spark of hope lit up within him.  

Matt's lips were parted, pink tongue just about visible beneath them, and it would be so easy for Shiro to just lean down and-

Metal hands on his shoulders, and he was pulled away from Matt, towards the arena.

"Take care of your father."  

 _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeking a beta for future works in this series.


End file.
